You can tell me anything
by FullWhicanAlchemist
Summary: Raven gets feelings for Robin, but doesn't know how to tell him. When she goes online to an advice chat room, she meets a guy....RaeXRob.....Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Don't Fight It

Chapter 1 Don't fight it

It was about 3 in the morning, and Raven lay in bed, awake, not being able to sleep. So, she decided to get some tea.

As she walked into the kitchen, she found Robin, sitting on the counter, drinking some coffee. "Hey. What are you doing up so early?" Robin asked. "I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" said Raven. "I don't sleep. I've been up all night tracing Slade and-" He was cut off. "Robin. You need to get some sleep. Slade can wait till a decent hour." she said. He just looked away and sighed. "He went after me, then Terra, and now he's after you. He needs to be stopped." He slammed his coffee in the counter, stood up, and sat back down at the computer.

Raven just sighed and thought, 'He'll never learn.' She reached into the cabinet and reached around for her tea. "Damn it! I'm out of tea! I guess I'll just have cocoa instead." You could see the discust on her face as she poured herself a glass. She took a sip, after adding alot of milk. "Hey. This isn't really that bad." she said.

She sat down on the couch and watched Robin go crazy over Slade, yet again. After about an hour, Robin was glued to the computer screen, and Raven finally spoke up about it. "You know, Robin. You should take the day off. Every time I see you, you're glued to the computer after some villain or another." She walked over to the computer and shut it off. He gave her an evil stare, then looked down and sighed. He looked up at her and shined his amazing smile. (Yes, I'm a Robin fan girl.) "You're right. I should take a break," he said yawning a bit.

She smiled as she took the last a last sip of her cocoa, leaving her with a mustache. Robin looked at her and began to snicker. She looked at him, confused, "What's so funny?" He just shook his head, and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a napkin. He walked back over to her and wiped her upper lip gently, then showed her the napkin. She just looked at it and blushed, but she had pulled her hood up, so he couldn't notice. "Oops," she finally said, smiling a bit. "Now I know why I don't drink cocoa."

Yawning, yet again, Robin turned around and walked toward the hall. "I'm going to bed. Later Rae." She just waved and sat on the couch as he left. As she sat there, the only thing on her mind was Robin. The way he looked, his mask, his smile, his amazing chiseled muscles, the way he fought, the way his smile made her heart jump………. 'Wait,' she thought. 'I don't like Robin, do I?' she asked herself. 'Yes you do. Don't fight it,' the little voice in her head answered back (everyone has one, don't deny it). 'No. I can't like Robin. He's like my big brother,' she told the voice. 'Your hot, muscular, amazing big brother,' the voice added, not trying to sound perverted. 'And he's not that much older than you. Seven months is no big deal.'

Raven began to feel stupid fighting with a voice in her head. She ended up dismissing the thought of liking Robin from her mind, and finally shutting up the voice. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. She ended up stopping on MTV and watching some music videos. As she watched, she still only thought about Robin. Listening to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, She finally got some sleep……

As she slept, she dreamed about the night Slade came back. She remembered how Robin caught her in mid air as she fell off the building. She remembered how he held her in his arms so caringly. She wondered what would have happened if the other titans didn't show up, and it was just him and herself.

As she replayed the night in her dream, it changed. Instead of the others showing up and taking them home, he sat there, with her in his arms, just smiling. She looked at him as he moved his head closer to hers and softly pressed his lips against hers……..Then she woke up, remembering the dream, wondering what would have happened next. "Damn It!" she yelled, not wanting to wake up. But it was 7, and the titans needed to begin another crime fighting filled day... 


	2. The First Date

Chapter 2 The First "Date"

It was a normal day for the titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games...Starfire cooking something...Robin in the gym, training, despite Raven's request...and Raven, in her room, reading. "Come on, dude! You're totally cheating!" Beast boy yelled at Cyborg. 'I'm not cheating! It's not my fault you suck at this game!" Cyborg yelled back.

As Raven listened to the boys yelling from down the hall, she began to get annoyed. She put down her book and thought, 'What to hell are they yelling about now?' She walked out of her room and down the hall, going to theliving room to yell at the boys, but on her way there, she stopped infront of the training room to see Robin. He was wearing his normal uniform, but something was different. The short sleavess that he had were ripped off and he no longer was wearing his long green gloves, but was wearing small, black biking gloves. Raven couldn't help but stare at his muscles.

When she finally snaped out of her "trance", she gave him an angery look and said, "What did I tell you, Robin?" She had startled him and he almost fell over. He then gave out I sigh and looked at her. "I know, I know...I said I'd take the day off, but-" "No buts, Robin. Go out somewhere and have some fun. Even I do that every once in a while, like right now, I'm heading downtown to the Cyber Cafe. I need to check my email and stuff." "Why not just use Cyborg's computer like everyone else?" She sighed and said, "You're hopeless, Robin..." Then she turned around and began to walk back down the hall. He ran after her, yelling, "Wait a minute, Raven." She stopped and looked at him. Once he caulght up to her, he said, "Mind if I join you?" "Join me where?" she asked. "You know. At the Cyber Cafe. We could go on the R-cycle or something."

She shugged and said, "Sure, whatever. Just let me go change first." She walked into he room and shut the door behind her. She smiled so much it hurt her face. She ran over to her closet and threw stuff everywhere, looking for something nice to wear. She finally found a crimson t-shirt with a red rose and black vines, a baggy, black pair of pants, and a pair of 6-inch, black combat boots. She quickly threw them on and ran out the door.

"Okay.." she said quietly. "I'm ready." He looked at her, kind of wide eye. 'Whats wrong with you?" she asked. "N-nothing...it's just that I've never seen you wear that before...You look n-nice." he said and smiled, blushing lightly. She just smiled and said, "Well are you ready?" "Yeah. Come on."

He headed down to the garage, and mounted the R-cycle. "Hop on," he said as he patted the seat behind him. She sat down and asked, "How excaty am I supposed to hold on? I've never ridden a motorcycle before." he smiled and said, "Just hold on to me around the waist. Its the best grip you can get." She smiled and lightly blushed as she slipped her arms around his waist gentely. He lushed darkly and said in a squeaky voice, "So, are you ready?" She nodded and he headed down the road. On thier way to th Cyber Cafe, Raven made herself comfortable and rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kind of stopped paying attention to the road because he almost hit a pole...Oops...

(Well, i wrote another chapter because i have no life...lol. Please reveiw...i get barely ANY reviews anymore...no one like me anymore :(...well, laterz ) 


	3. Why Can't I Tell Him?

Chapter 3 Why can't I tell him?

Once they stopped at the Cyber Cafe, Raven didn't want to let Robin go. She was so comfortable and he was keeping her warm. He looked at her and blushed. "Well," he said, "We're here." She finally let him go, blusheing deeply. "Well, thanks for the ride," she said quietly. He smiled. "No probleum."

They walked into the Cafe and looked around. There were 12 tables, all tables for 2. Each one had 2 laptops at them, across from each other. There was also a bar, lined with laptops, about 20 chairs long. "So," Robin said, "should we sit together, or at the bar?" She looked around and said, "Well, I don't really want to sit with anyone I don't know, so I guess we can sit together."

He smiled and pointed to a table in the back corner. "Let's sit over there. I know how you don't really like to be around people." She nodded, walked over to the table and sat down. He sat across from her and opened his laptop. She opened her laptop and went online. She checked her email quickly and started to think.

'If I like him so much, why can't I tell him? I've known him for ever and he knows almost everything about me, and now that I like him, I can't tell him...but why?'

She went to a search site and typed in Advice on crushes/love. When the search was finished, the first site that came up said, "Teen advice on love. Talk to other teens about your probleums with love and get help." She thought, 'What the hell? What have I got to lose?'

She clicked on the link and it popped up with a screen that said, "Username" with a space after it. In the space she typed in Nevermorealoneraven (---my old sn here and my sn on a few other things), then clicked enter.

What popped up wasn't much different then a normal chatroom. Usernames to the side, chatting in the middle, you could block annoying people. Just a normal chat room. In the space at the bottom, she typed in, "Um...I need some help..." and pressed enter. It popped up on the screen and she waited a couple seconds. Then a instant message popped up. The persons screen name was hopelesslyinlove. After thier screen name it said, "Hi". She typed in, "Hi".

(For a while here its gonna be thier conversation) hopelesslyinlove: so, you said you needed help?...on what? nevermorealoneraven: well...I'm having guy trouble... hopelesslyinlove: oh...well, if your comfortable talking to a guy about this...i might be able to help nevermorealoneraven: well...theres this guy i work with...he's my age, and i've known him for, like, ever...but the thing is... hopelesslyinlove: now you have feelings for him and can't tell him... nevermorealoneraven: yea...how did you know that? hopelesslyinlove: i'm having the same probleum with the girl i work with nevermorealoneraven: oh...then i guess we're no help to each other, huh? hopelesslyinlove: i guess not...but we could still talk if you wanted to...just about stuff. i'm kinda bored nevermorealoneraven: okay, i guess...asl? hopelesslyinlove: 17/m/gothem city, you? nevermorealoneraven: 16/f/jump city ...isn't gothem, like, right outside of jump city? hopelesslyinlove: yea...I've been to jump city before..its a nice little place nevermorealoneraven: i guess so...i've lived here since i was 12, and it hasn't really changed...its as dull and boring as it ever was... hopelesslyinlove: well, gothem isn't to spectacular either...so...whats your name, anyway?

Raven thought, 'Should I tell him my real name? If I did, he'd know who I was for sure...' So she lied..

Nevermorealoneraven: my name's alxzandria...but people call me alex... hopelesslyinlove: nice to meet you alex...my name's mathew but people call me matt nevermorealoneraven: nice to meet you too, matt..

Raven looked at the clock and remembered she had to pick up a book at the book store.

nevermorealoneraven: i'm sorry, but i have to go hopelesslyinlove: no probluem...do you have Blahoo Messanger? nevermorealoneraven: well, i'm not using my computer and this computer doesn't have it, sorry hopelesslyinlove: its okay...can I have your email? nevermorealoneraven: sure... hopelesslyinlove: thanks...i'll email you some time... nevermorealoneraven: okay, well laterz... hopelesslyinlove: bye

She signed out and closed her laptop. "Where are you going?" Robin asked. "I just remembered I have to stop at the book store. I'll see you back at the tower," she said as she stood up. "Okay. Be back for supper. Cyborg's cooking and he just went out and bought 20 lb of ribs and BBQ sause." She rolled her eyes, "Oh goddy...wouldn't want to miss that..." She walked to the door and went across the street to the book store.

(well, its an interesting chapter that has nothing to do with the rest of the story...or does it?...well, i'll post more offten now that i'm out of school for the summer...remeber to review...laterz ) 


End file.
